In an automatic analysis device for clinical examination, a probe for, for example, sucking/discharging a specimen and a reagent is provided. The probe thereof has a tapered sharp tip for, for example, dispensing an extremely small amount of a specimen/reagent.
In the automatic analysis device, it is necessary to have a structure or take measures to reduce a risk of contact between a finger of an operator and a tip portion of the probe in order to secure safety of the operator. An example thereof is a probe guard, and this probe guard is a component installed on the periphery of a track of the probe in order to limit the operator's access to the tip portion of the probe or urge caution in the operator's access to the tip portion of the probe.
An example of the probe guard is a specimen contact prevention plate disclosed in PTL 1.